joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mao Zedong
|-|base= |-|Ascended God Form= |-|Chinaternity= A maofinitely centuple downplayed version of Mao Communism meets China = This man Mao has one of the highest kill streaks (At least 49 Mil, possibly 78 Mil) among anyone, if not the highest. If we downplay him any less, it will bypass your intelligence capacity and your mind will go haywire until you die in a Chinese famine. Hes also allies with Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin, but hes waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay stronger, don't listen to Stalin, hes full of shit, Mao is the best The only powers and stats of Mao that we can humanly comprehend Tier: 超越无限模因 (Beyond infinitely memetic) Name: Common folk address him as "Mao Zedong," for all of existence would be erased if one were to even think of his true name, Others call him "The Red Emperor" Origin: Too incomprehensible for humans Gender: Unknown to the human race, but we use the male pronoun since that is what he prefers Age: Maofinity eternities old (likely higher) Classification: Above Lovecraftian jibber jabber Powers and Abilities: The ones that benefit China Attack Potency: Enough to kill 49 million Speed: Enough to make a great leap forward Lifting Strength: Enough to lift China out of degeneracy Striking Strength: Enough to strike an entire country Durability: More than the daily rations Stamina: Lots of it, equally distributed Range: All of China, as well as anywhere infested by degeneracy and non-Communism Standard Equipment: All the rations Intelligence: Smarter than you and your character Weaknesses: They don't exist Notable Attacks/Techniques: There's a lot, so I'll just list a few that the human mind can fathom Revolution (participates in the Chinese Revolution) Communist Influence (introduces and influences the masses with Communism) Peasant Uprising (leads uprising among peasants) People's Republic (establishes a gigantic republic across China) Red Terror (wipes degeneracy off the table) No More Nationalism (chases Chiang Kai Shek away from China) Guards 4 Hire (employs at least tens of thousands of Red Guards and hundreds of thousands of militia) Five-Year Plan (plan to industrialize China) Great Leap Forward (uses collectivization for his next five-year plan) Nuke Drop (drops a nuclear weapon) Little Red Book (writes a book of random stuff he thought about) Other stuff, I guess Notable Victories: 49 Million People, likely more Western Influence Degeneracy Nationalism The old Chinese government Tibet Capitalism Old Chinese influence Taiwan Religion Everyone who has ever lived All characters who you think are stronger than him because saying that is heresy and degeneracy Literally nothing People who don't follow his influence The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance TOCOJBWA's profile This was without the inclusion of King (Infinitely Double Downplayed), Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) and Swap King Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance TOCOJBWA's profile This was with the inclusion of King (Infinitely Double Downplayed), Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) and Swap King Category:Dictators Category:China Category:Communism Category:超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式超越无限模式 Category:毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东毛泽东 Category:毛 Category:毛毛 Category:毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛 Category:毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛毛 Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:With one attack all of them were simply beaten Category:78 Million... Category:Asians Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters who are Asian Category:Male characters who are Asian Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Simple yet Complex Category:Chinese people that solo everyone just because Category:Chinese people are better than Russian people Category:Leader of All Undefinables Category:He has truly ascended to the beyond Category:China has taken a "Great Leap Forward" Category:Offensive Characters Category:Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, There's always an Asian that's better than You Category:Characters with forms Category:Solos TOCOJBWA Category:Possible member for What Alliance? Category:Communists Category:Chinese Category:Combine Empire Members